Substitute Teachers, plus YGO, equals PAAAAIIN!
by TypoNumber5
Summary: What might happen if the YGO cast substituted for our teachers? Pure chaos, that's what. R&R!
1. Tea and English

Substitute Teachers + Yu-Gi-Oh! = PAAAAIIN!!  
  
Chp. 1 - English with Tea and the messed-up story of the ugly duckling  
  
By TheVoices and TypoNumber5 (this chapter by TN5)  
  
A/N: This was SUPPOSED to go under TheVoices account, but she can't log in for unknown reasons, so...  
  
From the creators of "Honey, I Shrunk Yugi!" it's... SUBSTITUTE TEACHERS + YU-GI-OH! = PAAAAIIN!! That's right! The not-so-famous duo of TheVoices and TypoNumber5 is at it again!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-- *cough* *choke* *hack*  
  
Yeah... Anyway, I don't own YGO.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~ It was your average Monday morning. Kids mumbled and groaned as they made their way to first period classes. Lockers were kicked and homework ripped as it was clumsily pulled from the students' backpacks. But this story isn't about THEM. It's about US. ~  
  
TN5: *yawn* What is the point of this? *lugging heavy books down the hall*  
  
Mary Sue: *pops up in front of TN5* HIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: *screams and throws books into the air*  
  
Mary Sue: Are you okay?  
  
TN5: *picking up books* Yes. Fine. Where is my literature book?  
  
Kid: YOU %&*%^ $%^*$% )(^#%&!!!!!!!!!! How DARE you throw a book at me??  
  
TN5: Uh... it was HER! *points to Mary Sue*  
  
Kid: DIE!!!! *throws literature book at Mary Sue*  
  
Mary Sue: *ducks behind the person she was standing front of: TheVoices*  
  
TheVoices: *is hit in the head with the book* X______x *unconscious*  
  
TN5: *HUGE sweat drop*  
  
Mary Sue: Did you just... sweat drop?  
  
TN5: Um... *tries to turn her head to look at the sweat drop* No, I don't think-- wait-- *turning around in circles in attempt to see sweat drop*  
  
Mary Sue: -_-;; *starts kicking TheVoices' body toward the classroom*  
  
TN5: *still turning* I can almost see it-- it's on the edge of my vision-- *trips over stray pencil and knocks over about 10 other people*  
  
*In class*  
  
Mary Sue: *kicking TheVoices towards her desk*  
  
Kid: Um... Sue? Why is TheVoices unconscious?  
  
Mary Sue: Freak literature book accident. *drops books unto her desk and drags TheVoices by the hair over to HER desk*  
  
TN5: *wonders into the room* *yelling over her shoulder* Gomen!! Gomen nasai!!!!  
  
Kids: WE DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT LANGUAGE, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: *sweat drops and attempts to close the classroom door, dropping her books on her foot in the process* Kuso...  
  
Kid: Ha ha!  
  
TN5: *glare*  
  
TheVoices: *groan* Eeehhh... *sits up* Fluffy-chan!!  
  
Kids: *stare*  
  
TN5: *picks up her books... again*  
  
TheVoices: So... whadda we have to do to day?  
  
TN5: *seats herself at her desk* I dunno. There isn't anything written on the board...  
  
Mary Sue: Well... maybe we get one off those "retreat days"? You know, where all we do is read all day long?  
  
TheVoices: ¬_¬ Yeah. Or maybe *insert teacher's name here* is just a lazy bum who forgot to write the assignments on the board again.  
  
Mary Sue: ...Or that.  
  
~ Students began to trickle into the classroom. The place filled with the sound of chattering and loud laughter. The bell signaling the start of another school day rang. Still the noise went on; the teacher was late.  
  
Ten minutes passed. Some began to get antsy. Others were glad they could put off facing their English teacher a little while longer. And then, slowly so that no one noticed, the door opened. Heads turned as a figure stepped into a room. And, surprisingly, that figure was... ~  
  
Tea: Ohayo min'na!!  
  
TheVoices & TN5: *were the only ones who understood that*  
  
Tea: My name is Tea Gardner and I'll be your substitute teacher for today.  
  
All YGO fans in the class: O___________O  
  
Kid: Aren't you a little young to be a teacher?  
  
Tea: No. I trust that everyone is present today?  
  
Class: *nods*  
  
Tea: Good. Today we are going to--  
  
TheVoices: *stands up* STAY BACK, SERVANT OF SATAN!!!!!! *makes cross with fingers*  
  
Tea: ...  
  
Mary Sue: *also stands up* Yeah! Why'd YOU have to come here? What are you planning to do to torture us??  
  
Tea: I'm not--  
  
TheVoices: Don't deny it! You're here to turn us into mindless friendship crazed drones!  
  
TN5: Yeah! You're going to make us write a 50-page essay on friendship or the Heart of the Cards or something!  
  
Tea: Actually, I was just going to have you do a simple worksheet on pronouns and then let you talk for the rest of the period, but that's a good idea.  
  
TN5: ...What?  
  
Tea: Min'na, I want you to write a 25,000,000,000 word essay on either friendship or the Heart of the Cards. This should be completed by the end of the period.  
  
Class: *glares at TN5*  
  
TN5: *sinks down lower into her seat*  
  
~ And so, the class set to work on their essays. However, they spent more time glaring at either TN5 or Tea, so after a few minutes the later decided she needed to get them working harder. ~  
  
Tea: Alright, now I'm going to check your progress. *picks up some kid's paper*  
  
Paper: I have no idea what the "Heart of the Cards" is, but I am going to write about it anyway. Cards are little slips of cardboard with ink on them. The have no heart. They don't have brains either. They don't have lungs or kidneys or stomachs or pancreases or small intestines or--  
  
Tea: YOU THINK CARDS DON'T HAVE HEARTS???? DIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pulls out a bazooka and blasts the poor kid*  
  
BLAAAAM!!!  
  
Tea: *picks up the next kid's paper*  
  
Paper: Friendship is pointless. It doesn't do anything except stab you in the back. You think you have friends one moment and then - poof - they're gone. Friendship is pointless.  
  
Tea: YOU DISSED FRIENDSHIP!!!!!!! DDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *blasts kid*  
  
BLAAAM!!!!  
  
*next kid*  
  
Paper: You are a Yu-Gi-Oh character. I know because my little brother watches it. Yu-Gi-Oh is the stupidest show on TV. It was created solely to sell the cards and has no real plot at. It is mindless, stupid, boring, idiotic, and dumb. Anyone who watches it should rot in Hell.  
  
TheVoices: YOU DISSED THE ALMIGHTYNESSNESS OF YUGIOH!!!!!! DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs Tea's bazooka and blasts him*  
  
YGO Fans: *cheer*  
  
TheVoices: Thank you! Thank you! *bows*  
  
Tea: *gives TheVoices a worried look and picks up TN5's paper*  
  
Paper: The Heart of the Cards is a foolish metaphor created by 4Kids. It does not really exist, rather is just something the evil dubbers use to "kidddy-atize" the show. Those bastards ruined the show! The edited it and changed the plot and got the most ANNOYING people to do the voices and... *continues to rant about the evils of 4Kids*  
  
Tea: YOU DISGRACE US DUB CHARACTERS!!!!!!! DIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tries to pull the bazooka away from TheVoices*  
  
TheVoices: NOOOOOO!!!!!! My weapon of destruction!!!! *hugs bazooka*  
  
Tea: Fine... Let's see YOUR paper.  
  
Paper: Friendship is made by friends. Friends are those weird people you sit with at lunch and that glare at you until you waste your money buying cookies for them. Friends also follow you around and annoy the crap out of you by gibbering on and on and on and on and on and on and waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle Weevil is just evil with "we" at the beginning waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle ARTICHOKE!!!!!  
  
Tea: ...  
  
TheVoices: *trying to shove the bazooka into her pocket*  
  
Tea: *sigh* I guess you people just don't know what friendship is. I'll just have to explain it.  
  
TN5: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Class: *stare*  
  
TN5: Whaaaat? I HATE friendship rants!  
  
Tea: Then I won't RANT about it. I'll tell a story...  
  
Mary Sue: Oh yeah, like THAT'LL be any better.  
  
Tea: *Ignores her* Once upon a time--  
  
TN5: There was a kid with weird hair? Who solved a freaky gold puzzle? And then was possessed by a 5,000 year old pharaoh?  
  
TheVoices: And then his grandpa got kidnapped? And then "threw friendship and hard work" he saved him? Is that the story? Can I tell the story?  
  
Tea: *vein pop* NO! That's not the story! This story is about a duck!  
  
Mary Sue: ...A duck?  
  
TheVoices: Did it blow up?  
  
Tea: No! It had a nest full of eggs and it couldn't wait for them to hatch.  
  
TN5: OooooOOOOooooOOOOOooooohhh!!!!! I know that one! And then all the eggs hatched but one? And then a gypsy told the ducks that if that one didn't hatch then the world would be conquered by candy corn? Yeah... that was it... and then they all turned purple and little elves descended from the heavens and did a rain dance and then the egg hatched and a chipmunk came out and then the world exploded anyways...  
  
TheVoices: Right! And then the space aliens came and brought the chipmunk to Mars and the jelly fish attacked it and it used it's laser vision to blow them up and the aliens thought it was God and then the universe exploded and was reborn in an alternate world called Xylfghujkdfjbmcnmmcvmtrkri and that's how the Internet came into existence. *Nods knowingly*  
  
Class: *stares at TheVoices and TN5*  
  
Mary Sue: Oh God... Why do I always make friends with all the weird people??  
  
Tea: *stops staring at the two insane girls* No, I'm sorry, that's not how it goes. All the eggs hatched and the ducklings were all REALLY cute and cuddly and adorable and-- *cough, cough* Anyway, they were all lovely except one. The ugly ducking.  
  
Class: *groans*  
  
Tea: All the other ducks made fun of the Ugly Duckling because it was ugly. Now, can you tell me why the duckling was ugly?  
  
Kid: Because... it was really a baby goose?  
  
Tea: NO!!!! Because it didn't have any friends! Not have friends makes you UGLY!!!!!! LIKE KAIBA!!!!  
  
Mary Sue: Kaiba is not ugly! Kaiba was my favorite character until Malik popped up! *sigh* Malik...  
  
Tea: =( NOOOO!!!! Kaiba is INSIGNIFIGANT!!!!!!!!!! *rants about how much she hates Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba Fangirl: *pops up* NOOOOOO!!!! KAIBA IS SUPERIOR!!!!!!!!!!! *throws a shoe at Tea* *disappears*  
  
All: ...  
  
*cricket chirps*  
  
Tea: ...Anywho, the duck was ugly because it didn't have any friends. So it went off to find friends. No one liked the duckling because it was ugly, so they weren't true friends. Then the duck met a gang of beautiful swans who excepted him for who he was. Then the duck slowly turned into one of them and all the animals who wouldn't be his friend before were really jealous. That is why friends are important.  
  
TheVoices: *confused* So... the whole point of having friends is to make people jealous?  
  
Tea: YES!! I mean-- NO! You have friends because they make you beautiful!  
  
TN5: *hopefully* Really?  
  
Tea: Figuratively, yes.  
  
TN5: Aww... *pouts*  
  
Tea: Now, I want you all to REWRITE your papers tonight. Remember: 25,000,000,000 words!  
  
Class: *groan*  
  
Kid: *throws pencil at TN5* THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: NO THROWING THINGS IN CLASS!!!!!!!!!!! DIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pulls out ANOTHER bazooka and blasts him*  
  
TheVoices: HAHA!!  
  
Tea: *glares at TheVoices* And give me my bazooka back!  
  
TheVoices: NEVER!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: DO IT OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *aims bazooka*  
  
TheVoices: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and runs into the wall* @_________@;;;;  
  
Tea: ...  
  
Class: ...  
  
TheVoices: *unconscious*  
  
Tea: *wrenches her bazooka out of TheVoices hands*  
  
Bell: *rings* BUM! BUM! BUUUM!!!!  
  
TheVoices: *hops up like nothing happened*  
  
Class: *grabs their books and runs out*  
  
Tea: Don't forget: FRRIIIIIIIEEEEEEENNNDDDDDSSHHHHHIIIIIIIPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5, Mary Sue, TheVoices: v.v;;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Okay... that wasn't as funny as it could have been, but it'll get better! ^_____^  
  
In case you're wondering, Mary Sue is our friend "Mary Sue of Maryville." I kinda... got her an account without her knowing it. *sweat drop*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Science with Yami Bakura (from now on just Bakura)!!!! To give you an idea of what might happen, our real science teacher is infamous for setting a table on fire. ON PURPOSE!! (TheVoices: I wanna be a science teacher!)  
  
Review!! Onegai?  
  
MUTANT MAN-EATING MARSHMALLOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Bakura plus science is scarry

Substitute Teachers + Yu-Gi-Oh! = PAAAAIIN!!  
  
By:TypoNumber5 & TheVoices(This chappie done by TheVoices) (((BEWARE!MWAHAHAAHHAAHA!)  
  
Fuzzy is our Science Sub! YAYNESS!  
  
TheVoices:*watching Princess Mononoke - Redubbed TheVoices Style!* O.o  
  
Ashitaka:*being chased by bad guys*Run,Yakhul!  
  
Yakhul:What the f*ck do you think I'm doing,bitch?!  
  
*** ***  
  
Ashitaka:*fires an arrow at a bad guy*  
  
Bad Guy:*decapitated*  
  
Bad Guy's Head:*lights on fire,and hits another bad guy,who hits another bad guy,causing a chain reaction that lights all of the bad guys on fire*  
  
TheVoices:KEWL!  
  
*** ***  
  
San:*breaks into Iron Town with a spiffy Dagger*  
  
Townspeople:She's going after Lady Eboshi!She's trying to kill her!GET HER!  
  
TheVoices:GO SAN!STABBITY TIME!MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*** ***  
  
I don't own Yugioh,and never will.  
  
....  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
********HALLWAY!  
  
Random Kids:*glaring at TN5 because she made them write a....erm....REALLY long paper* Thanks ALOT!  
  
TN5:^_______^You're welcome!....wait...  
  
Mary Sue:*sigh*Whatever.What class is up next?  
  
TN5:Science...Oh boy...  
  
They begin to head toward the Science room,down the 8th grade hallway (TN5's note: Yes! We ARE in 7 th grade! Fear our not-being-teenagers- ness!).  
  
TheVoices EEEEEVIL 8th Grade Brother of Doom and Painful-ness:*walking down hallway towards TheVoices,and TN5,and MS*  
  
TheVoices:0_0;; CRAP!*hides in a random open locker*  
  
Mary Sue:...huh?  
  
TN5:TheVoices' big brother! ASSUME BATTLE POSITIONS!  
  
Mary Sue & TN5:*dive behind a trash can*  
  
TheVoices EEEEEVIL 8th Grade Brother of Doom and Painful-ness:*stops at the locker TheVoices is hiding in...which happens to be his,and puts in his combination*  
  
Combination: *is 6-6-6*  
  
TN5:Oh,boy...  
  
TheVoices EEEEEVIL 8th Grade Brother of Doom and Painful-ness:*opens locker* *sees TheVoices* *evil grin* :)  
  
TheVoices:Uh...hi? ^_^;;;;;;;;;  
  
TheVoices EEEEEVIL 8th Grade Brother of Doom and Painful-ness:MWAHAHAHA! *throws a grenade in locker**shuts locker*  
  
Locker:KABOOM!  
  
TheVoices EEEEEVIL 8th Grade Brother of Doom and Painful-ness:*walks off like nothing happened*  
  
Mary Sue:O.o Man this day is getting weirder and weirder...  
  
TheVoices:*on the floor,being trampled by the STAMPEDE*(and no,I'm not talking about Vash.)*twitch* @_@  
  
Mary Sue:*sweatdrop*  
  
TN5:Hey...YOU SWEAT-DROPPED!  
  
TheVoices:*in the background,being trampeled by more people*  
  
Mary Sue:Huh?No I didn't!  
  
People:*jumping up and down on TheVoices in the background*Haha!  
  
TN5:You SO did!  
  
TheVoices:....*twitch* *stands up* MY SPINE...  
  
Mary Sue:Nuh-uh!  
  
Hall Moniter:YOU!YOU'RE OUT OF CLASS!*running-tackles TheVoices into a locker*  
  
TN5 & mary Sue:*still arguing*  
  
TN5:Yes you did! I SAW YOU!  
  
TheVoices:But the bell didn't ring-  
  
Hall Moniter:SILENCE! *maces TheVoices*  
  
TheVoices:MY EYES!IT BURNS WORSE THAN EDUCATIONAL LITERATURE!  
  
Mary Sue:I DID NOT SWEATDROP!  
  
TN5:Whatever...let's get to class...the bell's about to ring.  
  
Hall Moniter:*watch beeps* Ooooh...Breaktime! ^_^ *walks off like nothing happened*  
  
TheVoices:*Twitch*  
  
Mary Sue:*just notices TheVoices* Whoa...what happened to you?  
  
****IN THE SCIENCE CLASSROOM****  
  
TheVoices:*half-concious* Uuuu...This day sucks so far....  
  
Class Member #1,let's call him...Betty.MWAHAHAHAH!  
  
Betty:YEAH!TN5,Why'd you have to go and do that?  
  
TN5:Uh....*remembers distraction tactics from Yami*LOOK!A BIRD!  
  
Betty:Huh?*turns around* I don't see a bird.  
  
TN5:There is one!Keep looking!  
  
Betty:I'm not seeing a bird!  
  
TN5:It's there!Keep looking!  
  
Betty:Uh...OKAY!  
  
Mary Sue:....*sweatdrop*  
  
TN5:THERE!You sweat-dropped again!  
  
Mary Sue:Nuh-uh!  
  
TheVoices: _0...I think I broke my spine...  
  
Science teacher:*isn't there*  
  
TN5:Huh...looks like we're gonna have another sub.  
  
Classroom Door:*opens to reveal....*  
  
TheVoices:My spi-*blink* FUZZY!*glomps the person who walked through the door who is none other than-Bakura.The EVIL one.Not the British sounding one.The COOL one.Not the trippy one.*shows a picture of Bakura killing someone* This one.*shows a picture of Ryou drinking tea* Not this one.Got it?Good.*  
  
Bakura:ACK!Get off of me,filthy mortal!*throws TheVoices off*  
  
TN5:BAKURA in SCIENCE class?Oh Lord...  
  
Mary Sue:....*sweatdrop*  
  
TN5:THERE!You did it again!  
  
Bakura:SILENCE!I am in command here,which means I am your leader!YOU MUST OBEY ME!  
  
TN5:Dude...you're our substitute teacher not out commander.  
  
Bakura:Really?DAMN...Maybe I should try to use Marshmallow Peeps...Oh well.  
  
Class:0______________________0  
  
TheVoices:....*twitch*  
  
Bakura:*reading off of class schedule* Uh....today we are going to learn lab safety..........*evil grin*  
  
Mary Sue:Oh,nutty-fudgkins.  
  
TN5:HEY!That's MY line!*tackles MS*  
  
MS & TN5:*fighting in the background*  
  
Bakura:OKAY!Who knows what to do when you catch on fire?  
  
Kid:*raises hand* I do!  
  
Bakura:GOOD!You can demonstrate for the class!*grabs a can of kerosine and pours it on kid*  
  
Kid:....huh?  
  
Bakura:MWAHAHAHAHAHA!*lights a match and lights kid on fire*  
  
Kid:*running around,screaming*  
  
MS,TheVoices, & TN5:....*watching*  
  
Bakura:MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kid:*runs into other people,lighting them on fire too*  
  
1/2 the class:*on fire,running around and screaming*  
  
TheVoices:He's so....EVIL!*glomps Fuzzy-chan*  
  
Bakura:Get...OFF!*kicks TheVoices into the other wall....which explodes for unkown reasons*  
  
TN5:This class rules!  
  
Bakura:SILENCE!*sends TN5 to the Shadow Realm*MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
MS:HEY!She owed me money!  
  
Dimensional Portal thingy:*opens up above Bakura and who else falls out, but TN5*  
  
TN5:*lands on Bakura*X____________x  
  
TheVoices:HEY!You get to glomp him and I don't?!  
  
Bakura:Wha....HOW DID YOU ESCAPE THE SHADOW REALM?!  
  
TN5:I'm an Authoress.^_^;;;  
  
Bakura:No wonder....Oh well!*tries to light TN5 on fire*  
  
TN5:*not lighting on fire*  
  
Bakura:ERG!!!*throws match over his shoulder...which lands on TheVoices*  
  
TheVoices:*on fire* AAAAHHH!!!!STOP,LOOK,LISTEN!*turns on the classroom's shower*  
  
((A/N:Explanation:We DO have a shower in the middle of out classroom,in case someone catches on fire.Why did the other kids not use it?Uh....They were too busy looking for the bird. :) )))  
  
Shower:*contains gasoline*  
  
TheVoices:*on fire even more* AAAAAHHHH!!!!*running around in circles*  
  
Bakura:Let's try this AGAIN!*sends TN5 to the Shadow Realm*  
  
*pause*  
  
ANOTHER Dimensional Portal thingy:*opens up over Bakura*  
  
TN5:*lands on Bakura and glomps him unintentionally* @_@  
  
Bakura:DAMN IT!*gets frustrated and send theVoices to the Shadow Realm*  
  
*pause*  
  
A Dimensional Portal thingy in the hallway:*opens up*  
  
TheVoices:*falls out,no longer on fire* x______________X  
  
TN5 & MS:0_______________________0  
  
7/8 of class:*dead*  
  
Bakura:OK!Moving on from fire safety,let's move on to chemical safety.... *evil grin*  
  
MS:.............*sweatdrop*  
  
TN5:THERE!You sweatdropped AGAIN!  
  
MS:What?Nuh-uh!  
  
Bakura:SILENCE!*holding a vial of sulfuric acid*Observe!*dumps vial on TN5*  
  
Sulfuric acid:*hovers over TN5,then flies in TheVoices' direction,eating through the door and landing on her*  
  
TheVoices:................OOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!*runs off,banging into lockers and disappears*  
  
TN5 & MS:0______________________0;;;  
  
Bakura:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!*does an evil voodoo dance thing*  
  
MS:*whispers to TN5* Let's get out of here before he moves on to sharp object safety....  
  
TN5:*nods*  
  
All of a sudden...  
  
KABOOM!  
  
All:...?  
  
TheVoices:*running up to the classroom* I did it...I BLEW UP A TOILET! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
TN5:*eye twitch* YOU BLEW UP A TOILET _WITHOUT_ ME?!?!?!HOW COULD YOU!?!?! *shaking TheVoices violently*  
  
Bakura:*inside classroom,stabbing random corpses*  
  
MS:My friends are weird....*sweatdrop*  
  
TN5:*now stomping on TheVoices spine*THERE!You sweatdroppped again!  
  
MS:Nuh-uh!  
  
TheVoices:*twitch* PAIN.....  
  
Bell:BUM BUM BBBUUUUMMMM!!!  
  
TN5:Man....even the bell is weird today...  
  
MS:Let's get to the next class before Bakura gets into the Ninja Stars...  
  
TheVoices:Wait....we had Ninja Stars?  
  
*************  
  
END  
  
Next Class....ALGEBRA 1 WITH KAIBA!  
  
Scary and Dramatic Music:*begins playing*  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	3. Kaiba and algebra do not mix

Substitute Teachers + Yu-Gi-Oh! = PAAAAIIN!!  
  
Chp. 3 - Kaiba + Mathematics = We're too Stupid for Him... o.O  
  
By TheVoices and TypoNumber5 (This chappie the result of TN5 going crazy... er)  
  
TN5: *watches the duel between Mai and Yami Malik* *watches it again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* ...Cool! I feel sorry for Mai though... Oh well. *stabs Weevil voodoo doll* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no owning YGO. Me no have good grammar neither...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~ TheVoices, Mary Sue, and TypoNumber5 are making their way to Algebra... ~  
  
TheVoices: Since when did we have ninja stars??  
  
TN5: *sigh*  
  
MS: *sweat drop*  
  
TN5: THERE! You SWEAT DROPPED!!  
  
MS: No I didn't!  
  
TN5: YOU'RE IN DENILE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MS: *about to come up with a snappy come back*  
  
Kid: *scream* IT'S A SUPER SAIYAN!!! RUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MS: *spots "Super Saiyan"* WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY DBZ CHARACTERS!!!!!! *dives behind trashcan*  
  
TheVoices: That's not a DBZ character.  
  
TN5: That's just Yami Malik.  
  
MS: *comes out from behind trashcan* Oh. Who's Yami Malik?  
  
Yami Malik (hall monitor): YOU!!! *points to random kid* YOUR SHORTS ARE .000000000000001 MILLIMETERS TOO SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *stabs kid with millennium rod* *again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and again* *and then sends him to the shadow realm just for heck of it*  
  
MS & TN5: ...  
  
TheVoices: COOL!  
  
MS: *sweat drops*  
  
TN5: YOU DO IT AGAI-- *notices blood* Mmm... blood...  
  
MS: *grabs TN5's ear* Bad vampire girl! *drags her into the algebra classroom*  
  
TN5: *being over powered by a girl half her size* Ow... ow... ow...  
  
TheVoices: *goes into room and sits down* *pulls out piece of paper* It is... KURIBO IN A BUNNY SUIT!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
People sitting near TheVoices: *scoot their desks away*  
  
Some random kid (who shall be known as... GEORGINA!!!!!!!!!!): Nuh uh... My card is WAY better than yours!  
  
Some random kid (Omar): No it ain't!! Blue Eyes is UNBEATABLE!!!  
  
Georgina: You used a double negative!!! Therefore, you admit that Obelisk is the BEST!  
  
Omar: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Damn my improper grammar-ness!!  
  
Georgina: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!! *chanting* O-be-lisk! O-be-lisk! O- be-lisk!  
  
TheVoices: You fools! Kuribo is the most awesome-ness card EVER.  
  
Georgina & Omar: Nuh-uh!  
  
TheVoices: Uh-huh!  
  
Georgina & Omar: Nuh-uh!  
  
TheVoices: Uh-huh!  
  
Georgina & Omar: Nuh-uh!  
  
Georgina: NOOOO!!!! OBELISK!!!!!!!! *waves Obelisk card around*  
  
Kaiba: GOD CARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackles Georgina*  
  
Class: O__________o  
  
Kaiba: *has Obelisk card* What? *is the teacher*  
  
Class: v.v  
  
Kaiba: And now... *dramatically rips card in half* I shall be the only holder of The God Obelisk!!  
  
ANOTHER random kid: I have one too!  
  
Kaiba: *shoots kid* Now, class, who wants to volunteer?  
  
Class: *remembering Bakura* Erm...  
  
Kaiba: You! *turns to TheVoices* The Kuribo-obsessed-psychopath!  
  
TheVoices: ???  
  
Kaiba: If I have 362.4 billion dollars and it increases by 106% every month, how much money will I have in the year 2012?  
  
TheVoices: ...A whole lotta cash.  
  
Kaiba: Correct!  
  
TheVoices: O_O?  
  
Kaiba: Now... YOU! The ugly-nail-biting-guy-with-brown-shoes! If my brother has $45,963,287, and he's been saving 34% of his allowance for the last three months, how much allowance does he get?  
  
Ugly-Nail-Biting-Guy-with-Brown-Shoes: Um...  
  
Kaiba: WRONG!! *takes out a little remote control thingy-type-deal and uses it to make his helicopter crash through the ceiling and land on the unfortunate kid*  
  
Kid: X____________X *dead*  
  
Kaiba: Now... if X is 87.324621837521178935634523623136342736834567347345634, Y is 345635642323.678956544444444444444444444444442, and Z is 45673434246446247247474.8888888888888888888888906, then what is 43.6625XYZ cubed?  
  
Class: ...  
  
Kid: *coughs*  
  
Kaiba: INCORRECT!!!!!!! *tries to use his OTHER remote control thingy to make his OTHER helicopter land on Kid*  
  
Kaiba's OTHER Helicopter: *was hi-jacked by Mokuba*  
  
Kaiba: Dammit... *presses button on remote control*  
  
Helicopter: *self-destructs*  
  
Kids: *catch fire*  
  
TheVoices: FIRE!!!!!!!!  
  
Kids: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~!!!!!!! *on fire* *run around in circles*  
  
TheVoices: MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *does Unofficial Tiki Dance around fire* Pretty flames!! Pretty flaaaa~aaaames!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: *is amused*  
  
MS: ...*sweat drop*  
  
TN5: There! There! THEEEREEEEE!!!!!! You SWEAT DROPPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MS: ...No, I--  
  
TN5: DON'T YOU DARE DISAGREE WITH ME, FOOLISH YAMI-HATING MORTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackles MS*  
  
MS: O__________________O;;; ...I DIDN'T SWEAT DROP!! *dust cloud fight starts*  
  
TheVoices: FIRE!!!! Pretty... ^_^ *sticks hand in flames*  
  
Flames: muhahahahahaha... *burn TheVoices*  
  
TheVoices: O___O?? *takes hand out* Ow... *sticks hand she can't feel pain in into the fire* MUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Para & Dox: *walking down hall. Why? Well... erm... they're subbing for the office secretaries*  
  
Para: I smell burning flesh!  
  
Dox: Like a tune caught in mesh!  
  
Para: *passing Algebra 1 room* Oh my! I see fire!  
  
Dox: No you don't, you liar!  
  
Para: Yes I do.  
  
Dox: I was rhyming, you... er... shoe!  
  
Para: We need a rhyming dictionary...  
  
Dox: Then can we play Pictionary?  
  
Para: ...Shut up.  
  
Dox: Coffee cup?  
  
Para: ... *slaps forehead*  
  
Dox: *makes his bed*  
  
Para: Our actions don't have to rhyme!  
  
Dox: They do if we have time.  
  
Para: ... *uses fire extinguisher to put out fire*  
  
Dox: *goes out and buys a spare tire*  
  
Para: v.v  
  
TheVoices: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! Fire!!!!!! *kills Para*  
  
Dox: *doesn't have a rhyming partner* *dies*  
  
Kaiba: Thank you, Kuribo-obsessed-psychopath. Pass out this test.  
  
Class: *groan*  
  
TN5: YAAAAAAAY!!  
  
MS: ...*punches TN5*  
  
TN5: ...Ow. *looks at test*  
  
Test: 4AB(87.2346 + 2.3ABC) to the 73rd power [I have no idea how to get a little "73"] + 97AC -76.225B = 73.9999999999994BC + AC(45BC 93.82C ÷ 4ABC + 92) - A ~ Solve for A, B, and C .  
  
Class: O___________________O *wondering if that is possible*  
  
Kaiba: Times up! *takes up tests* *somehow manages to grade them in .00002 seconds and gives them back*  
  
Class: *all have zeros* T___________T  
  
TheVoices: A zero? WOW!! I did 37 points better than last time!  
  
TN5: *goes into shock from getting a grade that isn't an A*  
  
MS: ...*cries*  
  
Bell: BUM!!! BUM!!!! BUUUUUUM!!!!!!  
  
Students: *grab their books and start to head out of class*  
  
TN5: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Students: *three second freeze*  
  
TN5: What about homework?  
  
Kaiba: um... Do your entire workbook and every problem in your textbook!!  
  
MS: *hits TN5 over the head with textbook* You MORON!  
  
Class: *death glares*  
  
TN5: .............*hides behind TheVoices*  
  
TheVoices: *kicks TN5*  
  
TN5: T_______T  
  
Class: Haha!  
  
Kaiba: GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!! *uses high-tech laser type-deal thing to kill kid*  
  
Class: O_______________________________________O;;; *run out of room*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well... that was a few pages shorter than I had hoped it would be... v.v;; Also, after much thought, I have come to the conclusion that our Algebra teacher sounds like the dubbed Yami... if the dubbed Yami weren't so over- dramatic, that is...  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Gym with... YUGI!!!!!!! o________________O;;  
  
Review!! 


	4. Yugi in gym HAHAHAHAHA!

Substitute Teachers + Yu-Gi-Oh! = PAAAAIIN!!  
  
Part 4:Time For Random Appearances!  
  
(Done by TheVoices!AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
TheVoices:I can't post my stories.....*eye twitch*  
  
Yugi and SIII:...  
  
TheVoices:*eye twitches more*.......THIS SUCKS!I have part ten of my .hack//SIGN story done,AND I CAN'T POST IT!AARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! I'll figure something out.If worse comes to worst I'll ask TN5 to post it...  
  
TN5:Psh! NO WAY,LOSER! :P :P :P :P  
  
******  
  
Wanna hear a secret?Really?Okay,but you have to promise you won't tell anyone,kay?Kay! *looks around* I don't own Yugioh.*gasp* IT'S SO CONFIDENTIAL!  
  
******  
  
Kids:*glaring at TN5 more* :(  
  
TN5:^^;; ....I hope they don't start throwing things at me.  
  
MS:We have PE next...it shouldn't be that bad.  
  
TN5:PE?NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-  
  
Bystanders:*stare*  
  
TN5:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
MS and TheVoices:....  
  
TN5:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Bell:RING-A-FRIGGIDY-DIGGIN-DING!  
  
TN5:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!*gasp,choke,hack* X_x  
  
MS: -_-;;;  
  
TheVoices:...haha!  
  
*****HALLWAY ON THE WAY TO GYM  
  
Random People from Algebra:*throwing stuff at TN5*YOU GAVE US TONS OF HOMEWORK!DDDDIIIIIEEEEE!!!*throw water fountain at TN5*  
  
Water Fountain:MWAHAHAHAHAHA-*goes over TN5's head* ....ha?  
  
SMACK!  
  
Water Fountain:*hits TheVoices in the head*  
  
TheVoices:X_______X  
  
Water Fountain:.....MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
MS:......  
  
TN5:......*staring at MS*  
  
MS:.....*sweatdrop*  
  
TN5:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*points to MS*YOU SWEAT-DROPPED!DON'T DENY IT!  
  
MS:NUH-UH!  
  
TN5:UH-HUH!  
  
Table,chair,and math book:*fly over TN5's and MS's heads**hit TheVoices* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
TheVoices:*twitch* X.x PAIN....  
  
TN5:YES YOU-oh...we should get to class.  
  
MS:.....right.I DIDN'T SWEATDROP!  
  
TN5:DUDE!YOU SOOOO DID!  
  
****IN THE GYM!  
  
(NOTE:All the girls in gym have a certain teacher,and the boys have another teacher.Just wanted to get that straight.)  
  
Everyone:*waiting for the teacher*  
  
TN5:ANOTHER sub?Whoa...  
  
Door on the Girls' side of the gym:*slowly opens to reveal...*  
  
Sub:*is Yugi* Hi class,I'm going to be your sub.  
  
The Boy's Sub:*is Mai*  
  
Boys:...*drool*  
  
Mai:DROP AND GIVE ME SEVENTY-FIVE!MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yugi:....Anyway-  
  
MS:WAIT!Shouldn't Mai be our sub and you be the boys sub?  
  
Yugi:Uh....No.  
  
MS:(thinking)Hormonal freak...  
  
Yugi:Anyway,I am Coach Moto-  
  
TN5:Yugi!  
  
Yugi:Coach Moto!  
  
TN5:YUGI!  
  
Yugi:COACH MOTO!  
  
TN5:YYYYUUUUGGGIIII!!!  
  
Yugi: COACH MOTOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
TN5:YYYYYUUUUU-*falls over*  
  
MS:*holding frying pan of DOOM over TN5's head*She does that sometimes.  
  
Yugi:....right.Is everyone here?  
  
Class:Yeah...  
  
Yugi:Okay!Today we're going to be doing Basketball...  
  
Class:CRAP!  
  
Yugi:*ignores this*I'm gonna show you how to score in basketball,for those of you who don't know.*gets a basketball,shoots at goal*  
  
Basketball:*misses by 5 feet*  
  
Class:...  
  
Yugi:Uh...lemme try again..*shoots basketball*  
  
Basketball:*ricochets off wall 10 feet away from goal, and hits TheVoices in the head*  
  
TheVoices:X_x  
  
TN5:...COOL!*takes TheVoices lunch money* COOKIES!MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone:...*stare*  
  
TN5:...what?  
  
Yugi:*sets up a ladder near goal* OKAY!This is how you score!*drops ball in basket*  
  
Ball:*bounces off the floor,hits Yugi in the face*  
  
Yugi:*falls down* X_x  
  
Ball:*lands on Yugi's hair and POPS!*  
  
Yugi:....maybe we should move on to another game...  
  
***  
  
Yugi:Dodeball is a good game!  
  
TheVoices:DODGEBALL!MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
MS:Dodgeball?Come ON Yugi!Why can't we play ping pong or something?  
  
Yugi:COACH MOTO!  
  
MS:-_-;; Whatever.  
  
Everyone:*line up against wall*  
  
Yugi:Okay!In order to win,you must hit a person with a ball.Observe! *throws ball at a random person*  
  
Ball:*goes 3 feet,bounces to a stop in front of the person*  
  
Class:...  
  
~Silence~  
  
TheVoices:.....hey,where'd my money go?  
  
TN5:*shifty eyes*  
  
TheVoices:YOU!*points to TN5*YOU took it,didn't you?!  
  
TN5:...uh...no...  
  
TheVoices:*is about to say something,but-*  
  
CRASH!  
  
Golf cart:*crashes through the gym wall,lands on TheVoices*  
  
Person in Golf Cart:*is DaakuKitsune,a random reviewer* WASSUP,FOO?!  
  
TheVoices:X_x  
  
DaakuKitsune:*gets out of golfcart,steps on TheVoices' face*CRAP! *glares at TheVoices* Look what you did to my bitchin' wheels!  
  
Golf Cart*has a microscopic scratch on the side*  
  
TheVoices:*twitch*  
  
DaakuKitsune:It's totaled!And it's all your fault!DDDDIIIIEEE!!!! *throws Yugi at TheVoices*  
  
Yugi:AAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Yami Malik:STOP!*points to DaakuKitsune* YOU'RE OUT OF CLASS!*docked over by mid-air Yugi*  
  
TN5 and MS: O.o  
  
DK:It's 'The Heat'! I better split! PEACE!*makes a little peace-sign, takes a rocket pack out of golfcart, jets out of gym* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yugi & YM: @_______________________@  
  
TN5:*shifty eyes* *takes Millenium Puzzle* MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
YM:UUUU....*regains conciousness* NO!GET THE FLAMING KNIFE AWAY FROM ME!*stabs everyone in the gym that hasn't actually been given a name,the losers! :P*  
  
Bell:RING!  
  
Yugi:*is the only one in the gym* Uh...hello?Wait...WHERE'S MY PZZLE?!  
  
Tumbleweed:*rolls by*  
  
Yugi:YOU!*points to tumbleweed* YOU took it,didn't YOU?!  
  
Tumbleweed:...  
  
Yugi:DDDDIIIIEEEE!!!*tackles tumbleweed**doesn't notice all the ead carcasses around him*  
  
Dodegeball:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*******  
  
.....That could've been funnier,BUT WHO GIVES A RAT'S ASS?!  
  
Next class...LUNCH WITH YAMI!  
  
Review or DIE!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA*struck with MOD Lightning Bolt of DOOM* Owe... 


	5. uh CHEESE!

Yu-Gi-Oh! + Substitute teachers = PAAAAAIIIN!!  
  
Chapter 5 - Uh... CHEESE!  
  
This chapter by TypoNumber5, the-extremely-but-not-quite-as-insane-as-the- TheVoices  
  
FWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I finally got the YGO section of my website up and running!!! ww w.geocities.c om/mice hell2000/ygo.h tml (take out the spaces). The rest of my site... is dysfunctional. BUT I GOT THE YGO PART DONE!! Except the image gallery... and info is probably a little off... BUT GO TO ANYWAYS AND POST SOMETHING ON THE FORUM!!!! I love my forum... except the colors got kinda messed up and it won't let me fix it. o_O You can't really tell, though...  
  
GO SEE MY WEBSITE, FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (right after you read & review ^_~)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~ As the three girls make their way to the cafeteria, they pass the vending machines... ~  
  
TN5: *twirling Millennium Puzzle around by its chain* LALALALA!!!  
  
TheVoices: *is hit in the head by Puzzle* ow...  
  
Bakura: MILLENNIUM ITEM!!!!!!!! *tackles TN5*  
  
TN5: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *has puzzle ripped out of her hands*  
  
TheVoices: FUZZY-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps*  
  
Bakura: YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *whips out knife* DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dew-shan of Egypt (random reviewer): *knocks over vending machines* Mwahahahaha!  
  
MS: ...*blink*  
  
Vending machines: *fall on a bunch of random people, TheVoices, and TN5's foot*  
  
Bakura: *somehow has dodged vending machine* So long, suckers! *runs off with M. Puzzle*  
  
TheVoices: *crushed by machine* x_____________X  
  
TN5: NO!!! My puzzle! THE ONE THING I HOLD DEAR!! WHAAAAAAA!!! *cries*  
  
Dew-shan: LOSERS!!! *jumps up and down on vending machines*  
  
TN5: MY FOOT! MY FOOT!  
  
TheVoices: MY SPINE! MY SPINE!  
  
MS: Alright, that's it, I'm going to go hang with SANE people *goes off to sit with her sane friends, those losers* *but steals money TN5 stole first* Cookies!!  
  
TN5: NO!!! The OTHER one thing I hold dear!!!!!  
  
TheVoices: HAHA! You had your money stolen!  
  
Dew-shan: That was YOUR money, genius.  
  
TheVoices: Oh yeah. Crap...  
  
TN5: I'm going to get my money back. *some how pulls foot out from under vending machine and runs after MS*  
  
TheVoices: ITS MY MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dew-shan: ...haha, you have problems! *starts jumping on vending machines again*  
  
TheVoices: x_____X PAAAAAAAAIIIIIIN...  
  
Dew-shan: WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *jumping*  
  
Random people whom where also crushed by vending machines: *dying*  
  
Dew-shan: ^___________^ *having fun*  
  
Random Person: Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!!  
  
Other random people: *dead*  
  
TheVoices: X___________X  
  
Sprite: *falls out of machine*  
  
Dew-shan: FREE SUGAR! *skips off with sprite*  
  
TheVoices: ................my leg hurts...  
  
**IN THE WEIRD LITTLE SIDE ROOM WEAR YOU BUY FOOD**  
  
MS: One bag on cookies, please! *slaps money down*  
  
Lunch Lady: *is Blue Eyes White Dragon* ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MS: O_______________O Um... hi?  
  
BEWD: ROOOOOOOOOAAAAR!!!!!!!!!! *takes money*  
  
MS: *about to get cookies*  
  
TN5: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MS: What do you want, loser?  
  
TN5: THOSE. COOKIES. ARE. _MINE_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MS: Psh. Moron. *takes cookies*  
  
TN5: IIE!!!!!!!! *yanks cookies out of MS's hands*  
  
MS: HEY!  
  
TN5: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Kuribo Happy Dance (copyright TheVoices1)*  
  
BEWD: ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bites cookies... and TN5's hand*  
  
TN5: ...That wasn't very nice...  
  
**WITH THEVOICES**  
  
Yami: *in charge of lunch* There are two rules: I am the best Pharaoh alive- - er, dead, and if you talk you get Mind Crushed.  
  
Kid: What's a mind crush?  
  
Yami: DIIEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! *Mind Crushes*  
  
Other Kid: o_______O How did you do that??  
  
Yami: SILENCE! *Mind Crushes*  
  
Kids: O_________________________________________________________O  
  
Yami: =)  
  
Kids: T__T  
  
TheVoices: ...............Okay...  
  
Yami: DID YOU SAY SOMETHING???!!!!!  
  
TheVoices: uh... It was him! *points to chair*  
  
Yami: *tackles chair*  
  
Chair: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *is beat to a bloody pulp*  
  
Yami: Now that that's done... YOU! *points to Princess Flame (aka... ANOTHER random reviewer)* SHINE MY BUCKLES!!  
  
Princess Flame: But you have millions of them!  
  
Yami: TOO BAD!! *points to bottle of polish... and a 14 foot pile of buckles*  
  
Princess Flame: O... kay... *nervously starts polishing*  
  
Yami: *smirk*  
  
Kids: *scared for their lives*  
  
TheVoices: *drinking soda*  
  
Stupidhead: It's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-  
  
SMACK!  
  
Stupidhead: DUEL!  
  
Yami: I SAID NO TALKING!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stupidhead: Oh yeah... *is Mind Crushed*  
  
*large explosion*  
  
TN5: *running into cafeteria* THEIR MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY COOKIES!!!!!!  
  
BEWD: ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *blows stuff up*  
  
MS: Oh. My. God. YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR, YOU STUPID STUPID DRAGON!!!  
  
BEWD: ...roar?  
  
MS: FOR THAT YOU MUST DIE!!!!!!! *whips out make-up... and a flame thrower*  
  
BEWD: O_________O ROAR!!  
  
*Large explosions, screams, loud noises, and bunnies hopping around in the background*  
  
MS: *EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL giggle*  
  
Kids: O________________________________________________O  
  
BEWD: *unconscious with bright pink make-up all over its face*  
  
TheVoices: What the HELL DID YOU DO???!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: *under table* I'm scared.  
  
Yami: *amused*  
  
Kids: O_________________________________________________O  
  
Bunnies: *hopping*  
  
BEWD: X__________________________________X  
  
TheVoices: RANDOM ACT OF VIOLENCE!!!!!!!!!!! *rips up soda can and stabs hand*  
  
Yami: NO TALKING!!!!!!!! *mind crushes*  
  
TheVoices: *unaffected* *draws smiley face on the table with her BLOOD*  
  
Yami: What the--? *mind crush, mind crush, mind crush, mind crush*  
  
TheVoices: *not mind crushed* Haha! You can't mind crush me 'cause I don't have a mind to crush!  
  
Yami: DAMMIT!! Go to the office!  
  
TheVoices: =( Fine. *Leaves*  
  
Yami: *to TN5* And you go with her.  
  
TN5: Why?  
  
Yami: Because.  
  
TN5: Why?  
  
Yami: Just because.  
  
TN5: Why?  
  
Yami: BECAUSE YOU STOLE A BOOK FROM THE BOOK FAIR, THAT'S WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: O___O How did you know about that??????  
  
Yami: I KNOW EVERYTHING, FOOLISH MORTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura's voice from really, really far away: THAT'S MY LINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: *sulks goes of to the office*  
  
Yami: Good. Now that that's settled I can--  
  
Dew-shan: YAMI!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps*  
  
Yami: *choke*  
  
Dew-shan: YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps more*  
  
Yami: _____O;;;;;;; help... *gasp* me...  
  
**IN THE OFFICE. ACTUALLY, THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR'S OFFICE**  
  
TN5: *rocking back and forth* My record... my PERFECT record... IT'S RUINED!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TheVoices: *scooting away* TN5... you're scaring me...  
  
Guidance Counselor: *comes in*  
  
TheVoices: o_O  
  
Guidance Counselor: *is Ryou* Hello, what seems to be the problem today?  
  
TheVoices: Um... GORGON!!!  
  
Ryou: ...  
  
TheVoices: Kuribo!  
  
TN5: *still rocking* ...and I won't be able to get into any good colleges and grow up to be a Delaware toll booth attendant...  
  
TheVoices: I DIDN'T DO IT, I SWEAR!!!!!! *falls off chair* OW!!  
  
Ryou: Okay... let's try something else. Both you hands seem to be bleeding. How did that happen?  
  
TN5: The Blue Eyes bit my hand and took my cookies... it did... *rocking*  
  
Ryou: o_O;; um... *to TheVoices* and you?  
  
TheVoices: *proudly* I cut it with a ripped up soda can!  
  
Ryou: o____O Uh... on accident?  
  
TheVoices: On purpose! And then I drew on the table with the blood!  
  
Ryou: o______________________________________O Why...?  
  
TheVoices: I dunno. It seemed like fun.  
  
Ryou: O___________________________________________O;;;  
  
TN5: Blood tastes good. It does. *nods*  
  
TheVoices: ...yeah. What she said.  
  
Ryou: O____________________________________________________O;;; Oh God!! They're just like my yami!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! *runs off*  
  
TheVoices & TN5: ...  
  
TheVoices: I think we scared him...  
  
Principal: *is Isis* *comes in* Ryou, I need you to-- oh, hi.  
  
TheVoices: Yo.  
  
TN5: *waves*  
  
Isis: Where's Ryou?  
  
TheVoices: He ran off yelling about stuff.  
  
Isis: And why are you here?  
  
TN5: TheVoices disobeyed Yami and I stole a book.  
  
Isis: ...uh-huh... Well, go wait in the office and I'll take care of you later.  
  
**IN THE OFFICE**  
  
TheVoices: So...  
  
TN5: Yeah...  
  
TheVoices: *holds up pen* Tic-tac-toe?  
  
TN5: Sure!  
  
**LATER**  
  
Isis: *comes in, talking to kid* I can see your future... You will drop out of high school and become a telemarketer. You will annoy people so much that the will come and burn your house down. You will make a 46 on your next math test... and your girlfriend will dump you today because of an ugly bump on your head.  
  
Kid: O_____________________________O *makes as to leave the office*  
  
Yami: *bursts in* HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kid: *hit in head with door* Ow...!  
  
Dew-shan: *bursts in* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kid: *hit in head with door AGAIN* OW!!  
  
Yami: *is chased around the office several times, throws a chair at Dew- shan and exits the office*  
  
Dew-shan: *dodges chair* YAMI!!! I thought you LOVED me! *follows*  
  
Kid: *is stepped on by Dew-shan* x_______________X  
  
Isis: ................*blink*  
  
TheVoices: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: I _HATE_ YOU!!!!  
  
TheVoices: =) Lots of people do.  
  
TN5: *sulks* *has lost the 112th game of tic-tac-toe in a row*  
  
Isis: *notices that the walls, floor, furniture, and even ceiling are completely covered by tic-tac-toe boards* What the--?  
  
TN5: 113 out of 224!  
  
TheVoices: Fine... *about to draw another tic-tac-toe board*  
  
Isis: STOP. RIGHT. THERE.  
  
TheVoices: o_O?  
  
Isis: HOW _DARE_ YOU DEFILE SCHOOL PROPERTY!!!!!!!!  
  
TheVoices: Um...  
  
Isis: *fire aura* DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *whips out anime mallet*  
  
TheVoices: o__________O RUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!! *runs out of office*  
  
TN5: *follows, nearly tripping over "Kid's" unconscious body*  
  
Isis: *twitch* *twitch*  
  
Yugi: *chases tumbleweed through room* GIVE ME BACK MY PUZZLE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tumbleweed: Never!!  
  
Janitor: *is Duke* *vacuums up tumbleweed* I hate my job.  
  
Yugi: Noooooooooooooooo!!!!  
  
Duke: Eh?  
  
Yugi: It had my puzzle! HOW COULD YOU VACUUM UP MY PUZZLE??!!!! HOW???!!!! *violently shakes Duke*  
  
Duke: Erm...  
  
Bell: Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum--  
  
Princess Flame: *still polishing* ALL RIGHT!!!!! WE GET YOUR POINT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bell: --dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum DUUUUUUM!!!!!!!  
  
Princess Flame: *twitch* *twitch*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yeah... I kinda added Duke at the last minute... If you're not happy with the part I gave you... TOO BAD! =p  
  
TN5: Box set 5... IS BACK ORDERED!!!! ARGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!! *bangs head against wall* I wanted to hear the Alcatraz theme song... T_T  
  
Yugi: Wait... you're mad about not being able to hear the new theme song, but not about not knowing what happens?  
  
TN5: Yeah. Something like that.  
  
Yugi: You're weird.  
  
TN5: XD anyway... Is my mom cool, or is my mom cool? I got her to by Jing DVDs... mwahahahaha...  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...And go read Dew-shan of Egypt's ficcies! They've got me in some them, so you KNOW they're good. =P 


End file.
